1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an infoboard having at least one board part intended for an imprint, the infoboard comprising a frame carrying the at least one board part.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such boards are, for instance, used at building projects to indicate who the principal, the contractor, the architect and/or the project developer of the building project is. Other data are often also mentioned on such boards, and sometimes an image of the project is shown. The known boards therefore have considerable dimensions, a board surface of 3xc3x973 m constituting a standard.
It is a disadvantage of the known boards that they comprise a mostly wooden frame to be fixed in the ground. This often requires digging, which can be inconvenient, especially within the urban area. Thus, for instance, lines situated in the ground can be damaged. Moreover, often no free ground area can be found so that the pavement must be broken up, which is undesirable and, moreover, involves cost. After fixing the wooden frame parts in the ground the board parts have to be fastened to the frame parts. Since these board parts have considerable dimensions, they often have to be fastened by several persons at a time, which requires the use of ladders. It may be clear that during these activities accidents often occur because one of the persons holding the board during assembly falls off the ladder or cannot hold the board part any longer. Placing the known boards is therefore expensive because different persons are occupied therein for at least half a day. Moreover, the known boards cannot at all be placed everywhere.
The object of the invention is to provide an infoboard without the above-mentioned disadvantages. The infoboard described in the opening paragraph is therefore characterized according to the invention in that near an underside the frame is firmly connected with a base, which base has such a weight that the infoboard is only movable by means of a lifting crane.
Through the presence of the base, the board can be directly placed on the ground area without digging being required. Moreover, the frame with the board parts fastened thereon is already assembled so that it is not necessary to still fasten the board parts on the frame. In an assembled condition, the infoboard can be placed at the destination by means of a lifting crane. Because the base has such a weight that the infoboard is only movable by means of a lifting crane, there is no risk that unauthorized persons will take away the board.
According to a further elaboration of the invention it is very favorable if the base and/or the frame are/is provided with fastening means for fastening lifting means of a lifting crane thereto.
It may be clear that the large dimensions of the infoboards can present problems during road transport owing to the height of the board. As is known, vehicles are not allowed to be higher than 4 m. The infrastructure, such as for instance flyovers, is designed for such a maximum height.
According to a further elaboration of the invention it is very favorable if the frame is provided with a hinge structure with a substantially horizontal swinging axis, the hinge connecting an upper part of the frame with a lower part. Through the presence of the hinge structure, an infoboard of considerable height can be designed. Nevertheless, road transport is possible because the height of the board can be reduced by folding the upper part.
The invention also relates to an assembly of an infoboard according to the invention and a portal crane truck, the dimensions of the infoboard and the portal crane truck being adjusted to each other such that in the folded condition of the infoboard the assembly has a height less than or equal to 4 m. With such an assembly, the infoboard can be readily transported over the road and placed by the portal crane at the desired destination.
Further elaborations of the invention are described in the subclaims and will hereinafter be explained in more detail, with reference to a practical example.